


For Peace

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alright so i saw an inspirobot post about blowing satan being painful but interesting, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Genital Piercing, Loki is a brat, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Persona fucking, Sex Toys, Teasing, also i dont have genital piercings so i did a lil research, and i immediately went to this, no surprise from a persona fucker huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Loki is as much of a handful, and is no different in Satanael's presence. Someone needs to teach Loki a lesson or two.
Relationships: Loki/Satanael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	For Peace

Satanael sighed, looking at the tattoo striped god under him. Loki had been bugging him all morning, being touchy without word or warning. The naughty thing he had tied up kneeling down, arms behind his back, legs open, cock ring snug around the base of his cock. However, Satanael was starting to regret leaving his mouth free as he kept teasing him.

"Satanael... please let me touch you." Loki whined for the umpteenth time, arching his back as his stroking became slower.

"You haven't earned it." He stated coldly. "This is your punishment, after all."

"Nngh-! Sattyy! Please!"

Satanael stopped entirely, sitting up. Loki groaned and started trying to wiggle out of his bonds. 

"Tsk tsk. What ever shall I do about a little brat like you?"

He grabbed his neglected book from his nightstand, swinging his legs to on top of Loki, pinning him down. He made a show of brushing his hand down his side and over the tips of his wraparound bat wing tattoos, of which started on his back. He pressed down more when Loki started struggling and biting at his legs, letting out a grunt.

"Won't you be good for more than a moment? You're interrupting my reading."

"Fuck me. Fuck me right now you selfish-"

Satanael moved so Loki's neck was in between his thighs, pressing down to choke him.

"I'm really starting to regret not gagging you from the start."

He released slightly so Loki could breathe. 

"I know one way to shut me up..." Loki gave a pointed glance to the demon's cock barley concealed by his shorts.

"Sounds like you want a reward for nothing, Loki dear."

"Is it a reward if I still don't get to cum afterwards?"

"Hmm, you still would be satisfied in some way, would you not?"

Loki pouted at him, pressing his face against his leg pleadingly. Satanael reluctantly put his book down and sat up.

"Satty, pleeease? How else will you make me stop talking for a while?"

"If it would grant me some peace for once, I'll consider. You will be quiet for some time after, won't you?"

"Cross my heart."

Satanael got up to remove his shorts, his cock half hard. He tugged on his hair, giving him a nice view of his pierced cock as he stroked idly. The three gold freenum piercings glinted in the light, looking a little like a ladder with how they were arranged.

"I don't think I entirely believe you with how much of a brat you've been, dear."

Loki scoffed before pressing a kiss to Satanael's cock.

"I can be good for you."

"Hmph. Believe it when I see it."

Loki grinned, licking up his cock. Satanael bit his knuckles to muffle the pleased sound he made.

"Keep me waiting and I'll change my mind." Loki teased.

Satanael hummed, slipping a thumb into Loki's mouth. Loki put slight pressure on it with his teeth, Satanael feeling the skin break a little.

"Fine. Better keep your promise, then." He ordered as he pulled his thumb out, scratched a little.

Satanael shoved his whole dick into Loki's mouth. Loki moved slightly, humming around him.

"I shouldn't have to warn you no biting, but just in case." 

Loki gave a muffled affirmative, starting to slowly bob his head up and down. Satanael moaned softly, biting his knuckles again to muffle himself. Loki seemed to be amused by this, swirling his tongue around his head to draw out another moan from him.

"Bastard..." Satanael mumbled.

Loki pulled off, taking a moment to lick over his piercings as another tease.

"Mmn, then do something about it." Loki purred, pressing his lips on his tip and stopping.

Satanael rolled his eyes at him before grabbing his hair on either side of his head. He pressed his dick further into his lips, Loki pressing his mouth closed. Satanael took his foot and rubbed over Loki's cock, getting a moan from him. He slipped his dick into his mouth while it was open, holding tight onto his hair.

"Hmph, brat."

Satanael started thrusting into his mouth, at first slow before speeding up once Loki adjusted to deepthroating him with little issue. He could tell he was having a small amount of pain due to the piercings, but he knew Loki never minded the pain from his piercings. He was starting to get rougher as he started losing his composure more and more, getting a bit loud. 

"Loki-, I'm-, I'm getting close." He hissed.

Loki gave a muffled reply, pretty much given himself over to his mercy at this point. Satanael gave a few more thrusts before pushing all the way in and keeping him there as he came. Loki swallowed, panting heavily after Satanael finished and pulled out. He stroked Loki's cheek, concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"You're so hot like that." Loki purred. "Can you pleeeease fuck me now? Please Satty, please, I've been good."

Satanael sighed as he kept begging, rubbing his face over his legs.

"You said you'd give me peace after that, you naughty creature. Seems someone wasn't intending on keeping his promise."

Loki's eyes widened as he opened the door behind him and got out the gag, a blindfold, and a vibrating plug. 

"But Sat- mmph!"

Satanael said nothing as he gagged him, Loki glaring at him. The blindfold was next, tying it extra tight around his head. The plug he put in last after he prepared Loki for it, hearing him whimper and whine around his gag as he did so. He turned it on to random mode, watching Loki get wracked with pleasure from it. 

"Another half hour should teach you, dear Loki." Satanael huffed as he picked his book back up. 

Oh well. Though it felt good, next time he hoped Loki would think twice about breaking his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I have zero excuse for this. Just take it.


End file.
